More Than Alive
by Julia The Nymphomaniac
Summary: AU. One-shot. Tate and Violet's life if they were alive, and married with kids. This is kinda fluffy and sweet. It's written to make YOU smile.
1. Chapter 1

HI so I was rereading Iris by **shootingstella **because it's the best ever and it sparked an idea for this one-shot. What if Tate and Violet were both alive, and had dated in high school and then gone on to get married and have a family? This is just a short, fluffy, AU piece about the family Tate and Violet should have had.

I listened to Upset and Downfalls by The Ready Set while I wrote this, I think it kinda fits the story, or maybe not. It's a cute song though, so go listen to it. And I named this story after another Ready Set song, so listen to that too.

Enjoy. :)))

PS I promise to update Meet Me In The Middle this week. I respect your alls needs for the Kiolet fix.

* * *

Violet woke up to the feeling of being pushed too far to the side of the king sized bed she shared with Tate. She opened her eyes to see their youngest child, Adelaide, named for Tate's sister, sandwiched between Tate and herself. Tate's eyes were open too, and she looked at him questioningly.

_Nightmare, _he mouthed at her, careful to not wake Addie up. Violet shook her head. More likely she just wanted to sleep with her parents. She was 6 years old and fiercely independent, just like her mom, but also just like her mom, she needed to be taken care of sometimes, whether she'd admit it or not. Addie was different than Violet in the sense that when she needed to be taken care of, she went to her parents for love and help and affection. Neither Violet nor Tate had really ever had that option, growing up in homes with parents whose marriage had split right down the middle or with an alcoholic mother and a father who'd run off with the maid.

Their other child, Kurt, named for Kurt Cobain, was 8 and was a perfect blend of his parents. He was a little terror sometimes and had perfectly messy blonde ringlets, like his father, but had warm brown eyes, just like his mother. His demeanor was more like his grandmother Vivien's than his parents; he was loving and affectionate and musically talented, which made him grandma's little boy. When Kurt was 5 and Vivien was over, she'd brought her cello to play for him and in the way of all children, he'd asked to see it. she'd handed it to him and his eye slit up when his fingers touched the strings. The very next day, he'd asked Tate if he could learn to play cello. When Vivien called later that week, Tate mentioned to her and she immediately offered to teach him, and had been giving Kurt lessons twice a week ever since.

Addie sighed in her sleep and Violet pecked her on the forehead and rolled herself out of bed, stretching like a cat as she did so. Tate swung his feet over the edge and cracked his knuckles, groaning happily at his muscles stretching out. He was just as muscular and perfect as he'd been when they'd first met, his body toned and lean from track, but as he'd gotten older, his shoulders broadened and he'd become that perfect blend of muscle and slim-ness. After 15 years of being together, he still made Violet's heart race. When she was younger, living in Boston, especially right after her mother's miscarriage, she never thought she'd have THIS. Two beautiful kids with a beautiful husband living in beautiful Los Angeles.

When Violet's family moved to LA, she thought she'd never be happy here. She wasn't really happy in Boston, but at least on the East Coast people weren't fake and orange and so full of bullshit that Violet was surprised that they could eat anything (not that many girls here did). Westfield High had been a shithole; she'd been tormented mercilessly by that bitch Leah and she'd been an outcast since the day she set foot inside. But then she'd met Tate, and they'd bonded over Keats and Cobain and self-harm stories. He was different and she was different and since they day they met, they'd been different together. After Tate graduated, he went to UCLA for two years to be close to Violet and when she graduated two years later, they went to Harvard together, him for two years and her for four. They lived in Boston for six years total, and then moved back to LA. As much as the couple had hated it as teens, they missed the sun and sandy beaches and Violet's family. So they moved back out west, got engaged on the very same stretch of beach where there first date had been and married a year later at the ages of 22 and 24. The ceremony was small, mostly Violet's family and a few friends. A year after their marriage, Violet gave birth to Kurt Benjamin Langdon, who was their perfect son. Two years after Kurt's birth, Adelaide Mary Langdon was born, beautiful just like her namesake. And since then, Violet and Tate's lives had been a whirlwind of taking care of their precious babies, going on dates like they used to and spending time with their families. Tate's sister Addie came to dinner every Sunday, and the kids adored her. She was the best aunt they could ask for. And their grandparents Ben and Vivien absolutely spoiled them, bringing them gifts at least once a week. Their Uncle Jackson, Violet's 15 year old brother, came over at least once a week, bringing his girlfriend Tanya over with him, and the two of them would take Addie and Kurt out for ice cream or pizza or something unhealthy. Violet hoped they stayed together like her and Tate had, they'd make wonderful parents one day.

Violet walked over to Tate and pecked him on the cheek.

"What should we do for breakfast? It's Saturday, do you think they wanna go out for pancakes or something?" she questioned.

"That depends on if Addie is awake by then" he chuckled. "You know how she sleeps."

Violet laughed, "well we'll just have to wake her up then." She winked at her husband. Tate, always knowing what Violet was thinking, grinned and growled playfully, lunging to tickle Addie on the stomach.

"Daddy daddy stooooop, I'm awake!" she squealed. Tate blew a raspberry on her tummy and she giggled loudly, drawing a sleepy looking Kurt to the room. He looked around dazedly and Violet drew him into her arms.

"Morning sweetie" she said, kissing him on the top of his head. He grunted in response, still half asleep, and Tate grabbed Violet around the waist, pulling her and Kurt onto the bed with him and Addie.

Violet laughed loudly, and Tate grinned. He'd do anything to make her laugh, smile, to make her happy, and she for him. Laying in bed, under her son, next to her husband and daughter, Violet realized something. She had wonderful children, who had wonderful aunts and uncles and grandparents, and she had a perfect husband who she'd loved for 16 years, and would continue to love forever. Violet grinned to herself, because she finally knew what heaven was like.

* * *

I hope this made you smile. It made me smile, even if it can't actually happen in Violate's universe. I promise to write the next chapter of Meet Me by Wednesday.

Kisses for you all.

J


	2. Chapter 2

So. More Than Alive is gonna become a place where I can put all my Violate stories from this one universe, because I have some cute ideas. This will be mostly fluff and smut type stories, mostly to cheer myself up when I realize our Violet and Tate can never do this AND that we'll never see them again.

Try not to choke on the fluffiness of this one.

* * *

**This takes place about one year after the last story. It doesn't have to fit any timeline, though. **

Addie clapped her hands together as her father pulled the car up to the parking space in Disneyland. Tate looked at her in the mirror and grinned, thrilled that his daughter was happy. Addie poked at her sleeping brother, who grunted and rubbed his eyes. Violet smiled brightly. "I haven't been here since I was 16!" she exclaimed.

Tate laughed. "You just made that memory up! You wanted to come here for our one year dating anniversary but I took you to Boston instead."

She stuck her tongue out at him, causing the kids to laugh, high pitched and loud, in the back seat. "Well, I've wanted to come here since I was 16," she huffed. She pushed the door open, stepping out into the sunlight, blinking at the brightness. She slid her sunglasses on and pulled the backseat door open and Addie jumped out. "Careful, babe," Violet smiled, taking her daughters hand.

Tate stepped out of the car and stretched. "That was a long drive. I didn't realize how far Anaheim was." Kurt giggled.

"You're silly, dad!" Tate pulled a face at his son and Kurt giggled again.

Violet grabbed her bag front the front seat. "Sunscreen, everyone!" she exclaimed. Her whole family, including Tate, groaned. Violet was a sunscreen freak, mostly because she and Tate were so pale themselves and burned so easily.

Addie jumped up and down suddenly, distracting Violet from her sunblock rampage. Her parent's SUV was slowing coasting up the road towards the parking lot. "Look, look, uncle Jack's driving!" Jackson, Violet's brother, had just gotten his learner's permit and insisted upon driving everywhere. "Grandpa looks scared," she observed, squinting at the windshield. Violet doubled over laughing.

"He is, Addie. Uncle Jack's driving on the wrong side of the road." Violet could barely contain her laughter. Tate's mouth twitched, and laughter spilled out before he could stop it. Violet snapped back upright as she remembered that no one had put on sunscreen.

"Sunscreen, NOW!" She squeezed some onto her hand and rubbed it playfully into her husband's face. "See? Daddy likes it!" Tate sneezed and shook his head violently.

"Don't listen to her!"

Violet grabbed Addie's hand and rubbed sunscreen onto her nose. "It smells like coconut!" she exclaimed, and since she liked the smell, Kurt had to have some too. He smiled.

"It does, momma!" he yelled gleefully.

The Harmons SUV screeched to a stop next to Tate and Violet's Prius and Ben threw open the door and kissed the ground. Kurt ran over to him and jumped on his back. Ben grabbed his legs and pulled him into a piggyback as he stood up from the ground. "Kurt, you are never driving, ever," Ben said sternly, wagging his finger jokingly at his grandson. Jackson stepped out of the car and pulled open the back door so his girlfriend, Tanya, could fall into his arms. They were a great couple and had been dating for over a year. Tanya groaned dramatically, pretending to faint into Jackson's arms.

"Jack, this is why you waited a year to get your permit. You can't even drive on the right side of the road. I think you need to wait another year," she joked, but only half kidding. Her boyfriend grinned at her and released her from his arms after pecking her on the nose. Addie rushed over to Tanya. She loved Tanya, and even referred to her and Auntie from time to time. Tanya grinned and swept the girl into her arms. Addie laughed gleefully.

"I missed you auntie!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"I missed you too, little one," Tanya replied, grinning. Violet smiled. She knew Tanya and Jackson were like her and Tate and would make good parents one day.

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and whispered, "does this make up for not taking you 16 years ago?" She nestled into the circle of his arms, watching her parents play with her son and her brother and future sister-in-law laugh with her daughter, and replied, "this is even better." Tate kissed her on the cheek and Violet couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

* * *

He he. I think I know what to write next for these two.

Also, I'm watching The Voice and can I just say, how fucking cute is Adam Levine?! He had on this lil lime green cardigan and I actually "awe-d" when I saw him. I'm so excited that he's joining our lovely fandom.

I love you all dearly, as much as Tate loves Violet. As much as Hayden loves cock. As much as Constance loves herself.

I'm done being stupid now. Time to shower and sleep.

I wish you all sweet, Evan-filled dreams.


End file.
